Grenade
by Pandahhhhh
Summary: 'Grenade' by Bruno Mars songfic. Annabeth's thoughts, based on evil, evil Luke.


_Hi guys! :) So anyways, this fanfic is_ post-Titan's Curse_ and _pre-Last Olympian. _Kind of AU, but nevermind :) _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, or Luke Castellan, or any PJO stuff. They all belong to Rick, the best writer I know of. :)_

_Neither do I own Fearless or Grenade. They are just awesome songs which I fell in love with. :) _

* * *

Annabeth was sitting down by the beach, listening to her iPod. As '_Fearless_' by _Taylor Swift_ ended, another song started playing - '_Grenade_' by _Bruno Mars_. She bobbed her head along to it as thoughts filled up her head.

_Easy come, easy go,_  
_That's just how you live, oh,_  
_Take, take, take it all,_  
_But you never give._

She instantly grimaced. _Luke_. How was it that that verse reminded of him, Annabeth didn't know. Maybe it was because it described him perfectly. He was laid back. He lived life the way he wanted to. He took all of it... all of Annabeth's love _then_, and of course, he didn't give any back.

_Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss,  
Had your eyes wide open;_  
_Why were they open?_  
_Gave you all I had,_  
_And you tossed it in the trash._  
_You tossed it in the trash, you did._

That was true too. Maybe not the first kiss part, but it was the bit where she gave him all she had, and he tossed it in the trash. What did he do with Annabeth's admiration for him _then_? He took it for granted. He took _her_ for granted.

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked,  
cause what you don't understand is;_  
_I'd catch a grenade for ya._  
_Throw my hand on a blade for ya._  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya._  
_You know I'd do anything for ya,_  
_I would go through all this pain,  
take a bullet straight through my brain,_  
_Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
but you won't do the same._

Annabeth was starting to think that Bruno Mars knew all about her life. She held the weight of the sky for Luke once, and he didn't even care. He left her there. _To die_. But what was the most important thing about the song that held true in her case, was the 'I'd'._ I would_. It was in _past tense_. Had she seen Luke holding up the sky now, she wouldn't care. Not what after he had done to her.

_No, no, no, no_  
_Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from_  
_Mad (wo)man, bad (wo)man,_  
_That's just what you are, yeah,_  
_You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car__  
_

As Annabeth saw it, Luke belonged in Tartarus. She laughed slightly at the bit about the devil. _He was the one who was the devil_. He would stop at nothing to gain control of the world; to kill all who stood in his way. Ripping the breaks out of a car was too minor for him. Knowing him, he'd bash that car up. Maybe set it on fire. With his evil mind, who knew what he would possibly do next?

_Gave you all I had__  
And you tossed it in the trash._  
_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did._  
_To give me all your love is all I ever asked,  
Cause what you don't understand is;_  
_I'd catch a grenade for ya,_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for ya, _  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya, _  
_You know I'd do anything for ya,I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,_  
_Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
But you won't do the same._

_If my body was on fire,  
You' d watch me burn down in flames.  
You said you loved me;  
You're a liar,  
__Cause you never, ever, ever did baby..._

Shaking her head slightly, Annabeth gritted her teeth. Luke never loved her. She was a pawn; she was used. He tricked her. He was a liar. And most of all, he deserved to die. Just then, she felt a tap on her back. She turned around, facing Percy.

"Hey, Annabeth." Percy said, grinning at her.

She smiled back, standing up and brushing sand off from her pants and removing the earbuds from her ears. They walked together back to camp, chatting along the way. Annabeth remembered that her dad used to say, "Young love is blind love." She understood now. Having a crush on Luke then was the dumbest thing she'd ever done, but falling for Percy? Maybe that was acceptable.

_But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya,_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for ya,_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya _  
_You know I'd do anything for ya _  
_I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,_  
_Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
But you won't do the same._  
_No, you won't do the same,_  
_You wouldn't do the same,_  
_Ooh, you'll never do the same,_  
_No, no, no, no._

* * *

_Hope you liked it! :) _

_And by the way, feel free to flame. _


End file.
